


the sun in his smile/the stars in her eyes

by Definitelynotaphantomthief



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, How Do I Tag, I think?, M/M, all lowercase, i wrote this one in ThE nOtEs ApP this time how spicy is that, punctuation? haha whats that, rated teens because bad words sorry grandma, this is kinda short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitelynotaphantomthief/pseuds/Definitelynotaphantomthief
Summary: oh we simping in the junes parking lot tonight baby fine dining
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	the sun in his smile/the stars in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be real with yall i didnt think i was gonna post anything else to this hellsite but like this fic turned out better than i thought so yknow yknow
> 
> dont expect anything else tbh, im more of an drawing person anyway (speaking of which follow my instagram arkromez_ uhhh if you want)
> 
> this fic kinda loses its footing at the end because i!! cant!! write!! especially stuff without dialogue
> 
> anyway this went on for way too long forgive me
> 
> honestly just pretend you didnt see this i hate being noticed sjdkskskskskskss

1 am is peak fucking yearning time

at least that’s how it is for the fool and the chariot, sat side by side in the middle of the junes parking lot because there’s nowhere else to go in this shithole of a town 

unless you want to go to the shrine and get free therapy from a fox in a handkerchief

they’re not sure exactly how they got here  
when you’re in so deep that your thoughts feel like they’re becoming another shadow, sometimes the only place to go is literally anywhere else

and anywhere else in this town means the junes parking lot, zero cars, and trash littering the ground 

not a single word has been spoken but they both know because nights like this the fool and the chariot are on the same wavelength, and that wavelength is a head full of thoughts of a person too caught up in his own issues/too oblivious to even notice 

a person too scared of intimacy/too desired by others 

a person with the sun in his smile/with the stars in her eyes

a magician/a priestess 

and the fool will walk his entire journey for the magician

and the chariot will always fight for the priestess

but right now he’s just souji seta and he’s yosuke hanamura

and she’s chie satonaka and she’s yukiko amagi

and it’s 1 am

and all they can do is wait 

because one day that sun-smile will shine on you, dear fool

and those star-speckled eyes will stare into yours, chariot

but right now it’s 1 am and they’re in the junes parking lot and the magician and the priestess are fast asleep and they probably should be too


End file.
